


The bloodlust of a wolf

by Ariacassi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Derek is a dick, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Teen Wolf, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, badboy derek, goodboy stiles, goodstiles good turned bad, sterek, teenwolf, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariacassi/pseuds/Ariacassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU*******<br/>I honestly did not expect this at all....I was a junior now just starting to get some responsibility for my actions....becoming a blood sucking parisite was reassuringly not on my list of things to happen over the next year....</p><p>stiles is a junior in highschool....kinda an outsider to the rest of the school and he basically gets into trouble when he runs into a vampire...</p><p>He meets derek who's the alpha of the towns pack but is also the "bad boy" of the town and is constantly at stiles highschool for community service</p><p>They meet....they collide ....and this is their story...</p><p>Sorry sucky summary....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND IM SO EXCITED I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :)xxx #sterek lol  
> PLEASEEE COMMENT I LOVE FEEDBACK THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE THERE IS LOAD MORE;)  
> LOVE YOU GUYS!!

~PROLOGUE~

He glared at stiles' quivering and fearful form with snarling, red eyes, the once beautiful molten gold of his charming orbs are now piercing stiles' soul and causing his bones to shiver.He was so stupid to think that when he finally came out of the closet to the world it would be this happy and perfect.....it just doesn't happen...ever.....the bullying, the torment..Stiles should have known he had it coming. No lanky,uncoordinated reject like himself could be able to win an attractive boy like Lucas...or Derek...especially Derek .....perfect Derek ...what was he doing? Most people think of their family, their pets,their partners when they are about to die...and what did stiles think of? An angry, bitter, charming boy-no more like MAN- who apparently hates him as if he was the scum of the earth...  
How pathetic

Derek and his strangely,inhumanly gorgeous face was the last thing stiles consciously registered as the sickeningly, once attractive vampire lunged his fanged mouth to stiles neck.....  
The sound of a wolf howling was heard in the night...the pained whine of a grieving and angry alpha......


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and scott tryout for the lacrosse team......Derek comes in......his a sexy asshole basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter hope you like!!:)

“I don’t want any pussies today. I want men. I want fighters, warriors, superstars! Impress me newbies!” The Coach Finstock yelled; a speck of spit flying out of his aged mouth and flew landing right on Stiles in the front row. He had to stop himself from shuddering and jumping up in disgust like a 12 year old girl. That wouldn't be very polite.

“Hear that Queer-linski? He doesn't want any pussies out there. I guess it’s too late for you!” Jackson Whittemore shouted from a couple of rows behind Stiles. Laughter circulated around throughout the group of boys, but Stiles was used to it. He turned to Jackson with a glare, trying not to get annoyed by his petty teasing.

“Ha you’re so funny,” Stiles said sarcastically. After Scott's calming hand found his shoulder, Stiles started to focus back on Coach who, coincidentally, looked like he really didn’t give a damn about what just happened.

Although Stiles gave Jackson some credit; Queer-linski was a new one.

Stiles now regrets sitting in such an exposed place AKA in front of all the burly assholes who liked to torment him after he came out a few months ago. Smart move Stiles… not.

The thing is, he used to be invisible to everyone, and he liked it that way. Now, he can’t walk down a hallway without being noticed in a negative way.

Stiles sat in the front row of the chilled metal bleachers, squished in between his excited best friend Scott—who was currently punching the air with his fists enthusiastically to the coach’s yells, floppy raven hair flying around his face—and to his other side, was slammed next to a boy's large bicep, which seemed to be the size of Stiles' head.

The burly boy was chewing gum deliberately loud in Stiles’ ear, obviously trying to get a rise out of him. It worked. When “muscles” noticed the gangly boy’s eyes on him, he popped the gum in Stiles’ face, blowing his scent of sweat and smoke into the smaller boy’s nose.  
“Thanks dude, I needed that,” Stiles spoke, smiling positively so that he wouldn't get back-handed into the nearest set of nervous freshmen.

“Okay, some of you are new, some of you are old, and I don’t give a rat’s ass who you are or what you did last year, none of you have a reserved spot on this team. It’s now or never, so impress me.” Giving a pointed look at Scott and Stiles, Coach wrote something on his battered clipboard. Maybe he has hopes for them this year, he did stand on the fence of the local town field and watch Scott and stiles practice at least twice over break.

It was the start of junior year high this year, and Scott and Stiles spent nearly all of summer break practicing lacrosse in order to be able to make the team. this year and After trying out for a sport team every year since Grade 2 and—embarrassingly—not succeeding, they would be acceptable of rejection.

“Now, let’s get out there ladies!” Coach shouted. Scott jumped up out of his seat screaming an enthusiastic yell and was the first on the field. He was confident in his new athletic physique he had developed over the break. -and Stiles idly followed behind him, a little more worse for wear than his best friend. Stiles had trouble sleeping the whole of the night before, always tossing and turning and having the overwhelming sensation that someone was staring at him. It was really affecting his game.

“I want a friendly game, gentlemen. Go!”

The game started with a flurry of lacrosse sticks flying, the sounds of manly grunts and rough spiked shoes chewing the grass out of the soil beneath them.

A hit.

A pained moan.

A high pitched whistle.

Filthy words where spat out everywhere.

It was all too much, and Stiles found himself shrinking nervously in fear of breaking a limb or losing an ear. and He cowered to in the back of the field, behind the muscleman he was previously squished next to and raised the stick slightly in front of his face.

That was when Stiles saw him.

The rotting material of the faded lacrosse stick just covered his view of the left side of the field, but Stiles could clearly make out the built athletic shape of a guy standing by the fence, cigarette hanging out of his mouth lips. His loud chuckle could be just be slightly heard through the burning hot rays of the sun.

Stiles slowly lowered the stick from his face in awe of the guy in front of him. He had a fit physique, while slight stubble framed a chiseled and sharp jaw line. He also had a thin nose, sparkling white teeth, and soft hair Stiles found himself just wanting to run his blunt nails through. The man’s eyes, slightly squinted and wrinkled as he laughed at the group of people around him, were the colour of…well, Stiles couldn't really catch the colour from where he stood, but he knew in that moment he wanted to memorise each sparkling shade of them, no matter what their colour would be. Stiles couldn’t stop the ridiculous, lovesick-dopey smile to come across his face, as clichéd as it sounds. It’s possible that if he had long hair, he would be twirling it around his finger like an adoring little girl.

The group surrounding the fence gate was covered head to toe in black and leather, even though it was a blistering hot day; all but the fit guy and a girl with wild blonde curly hair had dark Ray Bans covering their faces. Stiles watched as the girl with blonde hair dropped her cigarette on the ground, drying it out with her high-heeled leather boot. Like seriously is this “Grease”? What the heck is she wearing? Stiles thought. But she could seriously pull off the black get up. The outfit fitted her nicely, hugging her curves and accentuating her red lips. Many boys on the field were making eyes at her across the grass even though she looked like she could eat them all alive. Even Stiles was sure if he was as straight as like the other boys he would be drooling at her as well.

There were only five, “punks” as Stiles would call them, in the group, including the handsome man he ogled at and the blonde sinstress. The few others were a tall, dark-skinned boy who was cautiously eying his surroundings as if anyone would attack them at any time. There was another girl who had long dark hair and was as fit as the blonde one, but held a kinder, wiser look to her. and Finally, there was a man who seemed to be much older than the “Wolf”—which is what Stiles cleverly named tall, dark and handsome, as his gorgeous facial structure resembled the seductive predatory nature as those of a wolf—who even himself looks to be at least five years Stiles' senior.

It was then, when Stiles analysed every single one of the members of the group, that he noticed he wasn’t the only one staring. The group were now eyeing him up passive aggressively, almost amusedly, and it seriously intimidated Stiles. and He jerked his head up, his eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. He turned around to see if there was anyone more interesting behind him that they might be looking at, but there was no one, so they were definitely staring at him.

Although they all stared, assessing him and murmuring in hushed speak, “Wolf” guy was who had caught Stiles’ attention the most. He stared right at Stiles, eyes piercing into his already sweating skin, causing sweet tingles to rise on the back of his arms. Stiles was never one for being embarrassed or ashamed in a situation; he was proud of his weirdness/ADHD tendencies—there was nothing wrong with being different—but right now under the steady gaze of possibly the most good-looking man he has ever seen, Stiles blushed for the first time since 3rd grade when he dropped his glue pallet all over Lydia Martin’s new summer dress. He looked down at his sneakers, kicking the dirt, and when he heard a whistle from the group, he jerked his head up rigidly to see it was the blonde who had whistled. She smiled at him with wicked amusement, and to be honest the way she was staring made him feel self-conscious. but Stiles certainly didn't miss “Wolf’s” slow and-if Stiles was being hopeful, mesmerised-charming smile in his direction. He tilted his head and smirked at Stiles and judging by his head movements, Stiles suspected he was giving Stiles a heated once over. The young, inexperienced boy wasn’t sure because he couldn’t see that far, but from where he stood it looked like the older boy threw him a cheeky wink.

Stiles nearly had a heart attack.

Plain and simple, he nearly died right there.

His eyes widened, his pulse raced, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Did this God of a man seriously just wink at him, Stiles, the nerdy gay kid?

Stiles shyly smiled and waved a little, trying to look like he didn’t care. That was when “Wolf’s” smile turned sarcastic and cruel. His stance transformed into a bitter, sour look one, and as he rose his hand Stiles got excited because in that moment, he thought this gorgeous man might be about to wave at him.

But no.

“Wolf” flipped him off.

Just like that.

He raised his muscled arm and—with one tanned finger—shattered all of Stiles’ positive mood. Stiles slowly lowered his hand feeling like absolute and utter crap. Not to mention, he was severely confused for a second there. “Sourwolf”—renamed just now—really looked as interested in Stiles as the young boy was in him. Stiles started brooding. He never broods, and it was all this asshole's fault.

“Sourwolf’s” face—yes, he was still staring at him even though he threw him the finger, shut up he’s really pretty okay—was suddenly struck with a look of horror. He looked to the sky and shouted something Stiles couldn't hear. But However, the shouts from the other boys on the field were clear enough.

“Yo fag, heads up!”

“Watch it, spaz!”

“Stiles look out!”

Bam!

Stiles felt a sharp pain at the back of his head that forced his body to the ground. There were a few seconds of black darkness, muffled shouts, and a blistering pain. He could make out Scott’s voice coming closer and closer, but like the rest of the world, it sounded as though Stiles was underwater. A rough shaking of his shoulders vibrated him, and a warm, dry hand clamped onto his cheek, a finger slightly caressing down his cheekbone. Stiles found himself unconsciously tilting into the warmth, a sudden feeling of security enveloping him and distracting him from the sharp ringing in his ears and throbbing coming from his head.

And then it was gone.

The hand disappeared and heavy footsteps ran away from Stiles limp body. The injured boy attempted to opened his eyes, but all he could see was the ugly and aged face of Coach and the youthful, worried face of Scott who hovered over him.

“Bilinski, you alright boy?” Coach murmured, hurrying to lift Stiles up into an upright position.

“Um, I think so? I don't really know. I just…oh my God someone smells like a sweating dead dog,” Stiles exclaimed, lifting his shirt with an effort to cover his nose. He obviously was not able to filter his mouth once again.

Scott gave a relieved laugh. “Thank God you’re okay! Uh, that smell would be me. Sorry.”

Coach grabbed Stiles fiercely by the arm, wrenching him up. “That’s probably ‘cause he’s sweating his hard work out there! So should you!” he shouted, giving Stiles a gentle push, and simultaneously checking his head over. After he was satisfied with the low critical condition of Stiles’ injury, he continued.

“Can you go back out there? I know you can. Stop being a pussy and show me those skills I saw a few weeks ago! You are great my boy, and don't you worry. Jackson is—as far as we’re concerned—off this year’s team,” Coach concluded with a fierce nod. He blew his whistle and stalked to the boy himself, yelling and flinging waving his finger all over the place.

“I think Coach has a secret soft spot for you,” Scott whispered as they both watched Jackson storm off the field, kicking a water bucket as he went.

“He knew my mum. Maybe I remind him of her? And hey, I gather Jackson is the cause of the giant egg on my head then?" Stiles inquired, feeling across at the raised bump of skin on his head.

“Oh yeah he went completely mental. Saw you just flying off in dreamland, staring at the Jail Birds. Caused him to miss a goal and then he legit just threw the lacrosse stick at you. It was hectic dude,” Scott answered, brushing off the dust on Stiles’ shirt.

"Jail Birds?"

“Yeah! The group covered in black standing over there before,” Scott said, pointing to the now empty spot where “Sourwolf” and his gang once stood.

“Bit surprised in your game today myself. You were so excited about these tryouts, and now you’re injured and you didn't even start playing yet!” Scott laughed a little as he finished, but Stiles was elsewhere thinking of what Scott just said. Jail Birds? What the heck did that mean?

“You got to me pretty quick though, like straight away man!” Stiles said referring to the warm hand he felt cradling his injured head from before, although if he’s being honest with himself, those hands didn't feel anything like Scott’s.

“What do you mean? It took me a good 30 seconds to reach you, dude. I was on the other side of the field. The older guy with the leather jacket on from the Jail Birds was there. He came out of nowhere,” Scott answered, raising one eyebrow in suspicion. “Don't know where he went though, probably gone to beat some poor freshman up.”

Wait, what?

“Do you mean ‘Sourwolf’?” Stiles asked, mainly to himself, then to Scott trying to wrap his sore head around what had happened.

“Sour what now?” Scott laughed tilting Stiles’ head upwards. “You sure you don't have a concussion? You make no sense; how about we see the nurse after tryouts, yeah?”

“Not that old hag, she hates my guts,” Stiles complained, trying to distract himself from the sudden tingles he felt running down his back, almost like someone’s eyes were trailing down his spine.

“Bilinski, McCall! If all is fine with your head, I want you back out here now!” Coach yelled to their left.

“Anyways… you ready to smash it, dude? Injury and all?” Scott asked, jumping from side to side as if he was a boxer about to hit the ring.

“Heck yeah I am! Let’s do this!” They shared a man shake and a clap on the back from Coach as they ran past him. and With a big smile on his face, Stiles totally and utterly smashed it… naturally.

But still, not once did his mind waver from the eyes he felt following his back in the parking lot.

Those piercing, mysterious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> hey lovelies!!! I am so sorry it was so long I just got back from vacation and it's actually my birthday in .....2 hours so I've been pretty busy haha hope you guys liked this!! I've already written most of the next chapter because I planned for it to go onto this update but it was taking to long and I was scared you guys would be mad haha anyways please please please please please comment and kudos!! I love it when I see a comment and I write back to every single one so if you feel like I did something wrong like spelling or grammar errors or if my story is just crap tell me please hahaha ill love you forever!! I MIGHT even put you in the story ;)  
> love you guys thanx for reading :)  
> Cassa bassa xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Ill probs have the next update up in like 2 days :) it's all from my phone so be patient plus the characters are all the same but some things are changed little things like colour of fur and all that haha nothing major it is an AU so...hehe  
> Ily x


End file.
